Hot In Here
by MegamiSilence
Summary: After persuading her to try an experiment he made, Duo can't control Usagi anymore. She's become a mature woman and is hungry 4 poonani. But Duo doesn't have the heart to take advantage of her.


Hot In Here  
  
By Megami*Silence  
  
Chapter #1~ The Elixir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  
  
AN: Well I thought of this a long while ago while listening to the song 'Hot In Here' by Nelly, and on a Christmas high I decided to start it, even though I have God knows how many fics to continue writing, but I can't help it, I think of ideas too much!!!! Please, please review, I wanna know if this is good or not. Thanks.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Duo played with his hair, twitted his thumbs and bit his nails. He was so anxious to see what he had created. His excitement didn't even compete with a little child at Christmas waiting for the very special moment when they can open their presents.   
  
He smiled sometimes, uncontrollably and then he would randomly slam his fist into something in frustration.  
  
He was frustrated though, to no end. He had owned his own underground laboratory for only a few weeks now and he had finally thought of the perfect concoction. He started the ingredients small but they gradually turned into an oversized list that would be able to fill a local newspaper. Half were herbal and the others were safe drugs mixed with some natural chemicals and one strong memory blocking agent.   
  
Duo felt that it would be safe because it didn't give you amnesia, well, depending on the amount you consumed. It was to give you temporary short-term memory loss. It was almost like being high, without the hallucinations. He called the drug Exotacia. He felt he needed the word 'exotic' in the name because it would give a hint of what the elixir really did to satisfy his longing. Not to forget the prefix 'exo' would refer to 'hot'.  
  
The truth behind the elixir was that it would control the maturity level of anybody. This was obviously a good thing for people, especially teenagers that needed to go for a job interview or 'meeting the parents'. But the catch was, it also matured lustfulness. It didn't mean uncontrollable urges, like when growing up, but it did mean that men and women became extremely attractive, more so than the picky-ness that people feel with their preferences.  
  
Duo thought this was perfect! It meant that more girls would be attracted to him. Although he didn't really have that much of a problem finding girls that thought he was good-looking. It meant that the girl that _he_ preferred would be attracted to him.   
  
These thoughts ran through his head very often. That was why he needed it to finish.  
  
He watched the timer closely. It clicked and clicked, counting down to the final test. There was ten minutes left until he could retrieve it from the huge metal refrigerator.   
  
To ease his anxiousness he pried his connection with the timer towards his comfortable la-z boy. Duo trudged towards it and plopped himself on top of it. He picked up the remote control and flicked on a channel. Temptation Island was playing. He watched as a man and another woman made out, they weren't one of the couples, he could tell. This made him feel even more anxious.   
  
He laid his head back and closed his eyes, and tried to think of what the girl would look like. His dream girl. He didn't really know. He could sort picture her, but only a beautiful face, he couldn't depict the hair or eye color. To him that was something fate controlled.   
  
His body twitched with every emotion running through him. But he started to sweat and it bothered him. It was only mid-June and he was sticky with sweat. It was so hot outside and the temperatures were only rising. He wiped some moisture from his forehead and sighed. You can't win against time.  
  
Just when he started to ease his discomfort a little, the timer created an ear-splitting ring that bulleted through the silent house. He shot up like an arrow and dove towards the timer, freeing it from any more noise.  
  
He jumped with joy as he threw himself down the old wooden stairs and towards the cold refrigerator door.   
  
Duo gripped the handle and practically tore the door off.  
  
It was finished.  
  
*****  
  
He stared at it in every angle. It laid in a small flask. He had emptied it into several different flasks. The redish-pink color glowed on his face. He was ready to taste it running down his throat with its coolness rising such an intense sensation inside of him. He was ready to do it himself, but then he thought of the last five times he had the same feeling. And it wasn't pleasant. The side effects from having not enough ingredients was disastrous.  
  
He was up for days at a time, that's how he became so friendly with the toilet. It wasn't nice at all. He went through it though because he was so dedicated to his work. But this time, he thought it wasn't his turn.  
  
He had to find a guinea pig.   
  
*****  
  
Duo was searching for the one. He didn't know which girl to ask, but he thought he would know when he saw. He walked downtown Tokyo. He was American, but he discovered a liking for traveling and had decided Japan was the most welcoming country of all he had visited, with the exception of his own great country.  
  
He walked through many girls, a couple of them even tried to talk to him, but he didn't want them so he had walked past them, not paying attention.   
  
He saw different shops and malls. He tried searching through a few, but when his luck became short he decided to stop searching there.   
  
When he drew closer into the heart of Tokyo he found himself absorbed into the ladies more and more. Yes there were many beautiful girls, but some of them caught him by surprise.   
  
He walked by a dirty garage. A shipment of new tires had come and the first person that walked out of the garage was a very pretty bluenette. Her grace intrigued him, especially because it didn't really match the filthy oil-stained clothes and skin. As he walked past her, gazing at her, she looked up at him and smiled. He felt a icy shiver when she did so.... but she wasn't the one.   
  
Next, he saw that a school was having karate tournaments. He thought it would be cool if she was there, but he was disappointed when he didn't find her, although he had spotted a girl was long black hair that was tied back, wearing a red gi. She was winning most of the fights and was good at kicking butt. She had won the 'Overalls' and a young tot from the crowd, who conveniently- was standing beside Duo, offered her flowers, which she accepted. When she took them from him, she looked over at Duo and blushed. He found her cute.  
  
He left the school and walked around downtown more. He almost felt like giving up until he was passed by a very tall girl with brown, bouncy hair who winked at him. She sent an electric jolt throughout his body and it motivated him to continue his unlucky search.  
  
He made his way through the lunch-time rush of people. He felt he would never get through the amazing lot of public that made their way straight towards Duo. He turned off into an arcade that he had never been in before. He had heard some good things about it, and almost graced it with his presence when he heard about it's power challenging pilot skills. But this was his first time here, and he decided to slowly walk around and scope it for the girls as well as the game.  
  
He made his way to a small booth and sat down. He ordered a drink and sat there watching. He became a bit dreary, looking at the other booths once in a while. He had forgotten about the game already.  
  
He was about to get out of his booth when three girls sat directly across from him.   
  
He saw a girl who kept talking to the others, she had long blonde hair tied back with a red ribbon, and the girl from the karate tournament. She wasn't in her gi, and her hair was loose and very black. She was quite beautiful, as well as the blonde one. He couldn't really see the other one, she was in the middle of the two and obviously a bit shorter.   
  
He could kind off make out what it was that they were saying.... something about beating each other in some kind of arcade game. He tried hard to listen, and was startled when the blonde stood up rapidly, with an evil-death look on her face and she pointed towards the games. The two girls stalked away nose to nose with anger.  
  
Now he had a clear view of the other girl. And was she ever gorgeous! He had never seen anyone like her. She had the funkiest hair, it reminded him of tennis balls, on top of her head. She had such a pretty, porcelain face and the bluest eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking.   
  
This was the one, it was her.  
  
This was the woman of his dreams.... he had to have her.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
This was short, but this fic may not be that long, so chapters may be short like this anyways. It was a start, and it was also a spontaneous decision to write this now, so I hope you liked the beginning, I think you can guess who the girl is.... duh... Anyways, please review and tell me if you think it is worth adding chapters to.  
  
Ja Ane, Megami*Silence 


End file.
